


Haze

by Nualie



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, it's fluff, it's just. fluff, kinda???, they're working on the communication thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nualie/pseuds/Nualie
Summary: Purple and Wallis have been dating for two weeks; the sunlight's quite warm, today.Written for @wedgewednesday on tumblr!





	Haze

Wallis hums tunelessly, content. 

 

The sky is clear, and the sun warms his body, stopping just short of his chin; his head rests against his boyfriend’s lap. Purple is stroking his hair lazily, his other hand busy with a book. 

 

Wallis’ eyes are closed; he can’t see how Purple looks at him.

 

There should be absolutely nothing wrong with this scene— they’ve been dating for two weeks now, and he finds Purple’s hand ruffling his hair quite delightful. The day before, they walked all the way to the river to lie down in the grass together, and they talked so long the sun set before they moved. Life is good.

 

It takes Wallis a few minutes to realize Purple has stopped flipping the pages of his book. He opens his eyes, finds his boyfriend’s upside-down ones observing him, and raises an eyebrow.

 

Purple’s eyes widen, and he averts them. Ah.

 

“Something wrong?” Wallis asks, breaking the silence. Purple jolts, blushes, looks away again. 

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“You were staring at me weird.”

 

“Uuuuuh…” Purple blushes more. What the heck. “Can you… can I…” He hesitates. 

 

“What is it.” There’s no ill in Wallis’ voice, though it is a little more cutting than intended.

 

“Do you really like me..?” 

 

Wallis’ eyebrows shoot to his hairline. “‘course I do! I’m your boyfriend!” Then he frowns. “What did I do? I did something wrong.”

 

“No, no!” Purple protests, “You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just me.”

 

Wallis’ frown didn’t leave. “What are you talking about? I’m happy.” He lifts a hand and reaches out to Purple’s face— touches his cheek. “If you think you’ve done something wrong, well, that’s what you’re wrong about.”

 

“Isn’t that kind of a paradox?”

 

“Whatever.” Shrug. “What’s wrong? Can I help?”

 

Purple averts his eyes again. “It’s kinda… I’m just imagining things.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Nuh uh! Too late. I’m all worried now.” The hand that was brushing against the skin of Purple’s face pokes him. “Now you gotta.”

 

Purple hesitates one moment more before giving in. His position slacks, and he sighs, refusing to meet Wallis’ eyes again. “It’s just… we’ve been dating two weeks.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“We’ve been going on dates and holding hands and talking a lot…”

 

“That  _ is _ what couples do, right?” 

 

“We haven’t kissed yet!” Purple blurts out, and proceeds to blush to the root of his hair.

 

“Ohh. That.” Wallis’ cheeks heat up a little, too. “Do you want to?”

 

“Don’t you?”

 

Wallis pauses, seemingly thinking it through. “Not… particularly?”

 

Purple’s face falls for some reason. “Wait— I don’t mean I particularly don’t want to either!” Wallis hurries, “I didn’t think of it? It just didn’t seem important?”

 

“It’s not important?” Wallis can spot some kind of extreme confusion in his boyfriend’s voice. Crap. “O… Okay then…”

 

Wallis suddenly sits up, startling Purple. He turns around to look at his boyfriend the right side up. Stares. Narrows his eyes.

 

Then he roughly grabs his boyfriend’s cheeks, squishing the head between his hands. 

 

“Wallish?” 

 

Wallis approaches his head from Purple’s, who is blushing intensely again. 

 

“WALLISH??” 

 

Bonk. Forehead against forehead, Wallis chortles. “Are you worried I don’t actually like you? You’re silly, you know?” And he releases his rough grip, finger-brushing Purple’s assaulted hair back into place. His blue eyes carry as much warmth as he can show. 

 

The blush is still present over Purple’s cheeks, a haze of embarrassment, but his eyes aren’t distressed— not quite looking at Wallis, but through him, like he’s in a fond daze, smiling slightly, looking at something Wallis can’t see.

 

Purple is absolutely adorable. 

He doesn’t react when Wallis gets close again, only jolts when he feels Wallis’ lips on his forehead. “You’re cute,” Wallis whispers in his ear, joy laced with his voice.

 

Wallis is still grinning when he pulls away, but Purple’s daze doesn’t look exactly  _ fond _ anymore. A little more focused. Less… dreamy? But not really. 

 

This time it’s Purple who leans in, it’s his lips that Wallis’ touch. It’s brief. Kinda nice.

 

“Uh,” is all that Wallis finds to say. 


End file.
